


Little Rewards

by QuillTea



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Cobb Vanth, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Love Bites, M/M, Massage, Riding, Top Din Djarin, Topping from the Bottom, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillTea/pseuds/QuillTea
Summary: “When’s the last time someone took care of ya?”Din swallowed. He just shook his head, because he couldn’t really remember the last time he’d gotten this sort of care.“Sure as hell earned it.”In the aftermath, the marshal made an offer that was too promising to pass up.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 51
Kudos: 731





	Little Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> My discord server did a watch party of the new episode and I blame them for giving me this new ship. As we affectionately refer to Cobb as "Salad", this ship name is Saladin.
> 
> I started writing this literally within an hour of finishing the episode. Enjoy.
> 
> Join my [discord](https://discord.gg/UwZuG6N) and follow me on [tumblr](https://coffee-quill.tumblr.com/)

“Before you take the armor.”

Din turned. Vanth stepped over, the jetpack settling on the back of the speeder, and the helmet was in his other hand. Din reached out to steady the jetpack, then looked up at the marshal. “Yes?”

Vanth eyed him. His gaze turned back down to the helmet, then up to Din, gripping it with a certain tightness that curled a knot in Din’s belly. The whole set was promised, and he’d given over the jetpack easily enough, but if they were about to bargain for the parts that  _ weren’t  _ broken—

“This is well earned.” Vanth reached out and settled the helmet on top of the jetpack. Din could relax. “More than earned. You saved all of us and nearly died for it.”

Din looked towards the baby. He was watching both men, ears pricked with interest at the sound of conversation, and Din took the helmet before bending down to begin securing it to the bike. “Got me the armor,” he said, lightness in his voice. He didn’t particularly enjoy it when others harped on his victories.

“You’ll have to clean yours.”

“I will.”

“You take it  _ all  _ off for that?”

Din’s hands froze.

He stood back up and Vanth’s look was  _ suggestive.  _ A new tension began in his belly, this of a completely different sort, a certain stirring at just the thought of what the marshal seemed to be implying. “... It’s a lot to take on and off,” he said. “For just  _ cleaning.” _

Was he going to do this?

Flirt back?

Vanth stared at him as if surprised that he would reciprocate at all and then smirked. “Well,” he drawled, “I’d say you earned a bit more than  _ cleaning.  _ If you’ve got the time… I’m happy to lend a hand.”

Din swallowed. Vanth turned and walked away to head towards the rest of the townsfolk and Din watched him. After a moment, he bent down again to continue securing the helmet, and then took the jetpack. The baby cooed at him, interest clearly fixated on the hunk of meat they were transporting, and Din guessed he was practically salivating.

He had planned to leave straight from here to Peli’s, to check on the repairs and figure out their next step. But… well. They had no exact time limit. The kid could use some time in the fresh air to wander about, especially now that they had eliminated the threat. Just… a bit more time.

Din pulled the rope tight to secure the jetpack. When he looked again, Vanth was looking back, and their gazes held.

_ Fuck it,  _ Din thought.

Finding someone to watch the kid was no problem at all. After such an event, even if the Krayt dragon was dead, there was still a sense of unease in the village and their children were held close. The baby slipped in amongst them, dazzling them all with his natural charm, and his dinner was practically taken care of.

Din, meanwhile, followed Vanth to his home.

Like the rest of the village, Vanth’s space was small. It was mostly a table, a tiny kitchen, and a bed, and Din watched him head to the kitchen to pull open a cabinet. He settled into the seat at the table. He  _ did  _ need to clean off the slime before it dried and hardened, becoming much more difficult to wipe. He watched Vanth from the corner of his HUD, and nearly paused as the marshal pulled out a jug of alc with two glasses. It almost felt like a redo of their initial meeting.

“I can’t take my helmet off,” he said, offering it as both a refusal to the drinks as well as clarification of their…  _ possible  _ activities.

Vanth’s hands stopped, and he simply put the other glass back in the cupboard. “Alright,” he said and poured himself a shot before throwing it back. He turned to look at Din. “I’d assume we’re on the same page about this.”

Din shifted in his seat and looked at Vanth. He began to unstrap his cuirass, but paused. “What’s the plan here?”

“I promised a bath.”

Vanth reached down and grabbed something from a lower cabinet, then set it on the table. It was a small, clear bottle with an equally clear liquid. Din drew in a breath and looked down at it before bringing his gaze back up. “I need to actually clean this,” he said.

“I’ll wait,” Vanth said with a smirk. “Let me set you up.”

Din watched him. 

The marshal produced a cloth and a small bucket of water. Din reached for the cloth, but Vanth pushed his hand down and dunked it himself. “You do the stripping, and I can do the cleaning,” he drawled. Din stared at him, face heated, and he felt an undeniable twitch of interest between his legs.

“Alright.”

Vanth reached out and took his hand, pulling it towards him, and ran the cloth over his vambrace. The slime came away easily enough. Vanth was careful, not activating anything by mistake, and his hand manipulated Din’s as if testing what his hands were like. When he finished, he reached the clips with his fingers and took the vambrace off. Din watched as he set it on the table and offered his arm this time. Vanth had a smirk.

They worked through his armor in silence.

There was a restless energy beneath his skin as each piece of beskar came away, laid neatly on the table. His vambraces, then pauldrons, and Vanth stepped behind the chair with one hand on Din’s shoulder as the other dragged the cloth over his cuirass. Din leaned back, feeling a thumb press into a knot, and he nearly whined in his throat. When the front and back were clean of slime, Vanth unclipped it at his shoulders and peeled it off.

He felt more and more exposed, and more and more aroused.

Vanth kept a confident smirk, seeming well aware of Din handing him control. He knelt down between Din’s knees to clean his cuisses, their eyes locked, and Din took deep breaths as he watched.

“When’s the last time someone took care of ya?”

Din swallowed. He just shook his head, because he  _ couldn’t  _ really remember the last time he’d gotten this sort of care. In the past, he had paid for treatments like massages or temperature therapies, and only then out of desperation to keep his body from falling apart on him. But another  _ person  _ giving attention for his benefit — even past partners hadn’t all…

“Sure as hell earned it.”

Vanth had a bit more determination now, and when Din was fully stripped of beskar, the attention moved to his clothes. “On the bed when you’re done,” he said, handing the cloth over to Din, and he got up with a hand brushing over Din’s shoulder. Din took a breath, then the cloth, and dunked it before wiping down his helmet. Once he was satisfied he had gotten most of it, he began to take off his clothes.

He loosened his layers and pulled them off over his helmet. Vanth reached over from out of sight to grab the bowl. Din stripped himself down to nothing, then stood, watching as Vanth freshened the water and cleaned the cloth. He was down to his own pants, and Din’s eyes roamed before he stepped towards the bed. He stood by it until Vanth turned.

The marshal froze. His eyes roamed Din up and down, then he licked his lips, expression full of both delight and lust. “Well,” he drawled, and walked over with the bowl. “... What I expected.”

Din had never thought much on his body’s appearance, but the slight compliment certainly boosted his ego some more. They stood face to face and Vanth’s hand slipped down between his legs, grasping his erection. Din sucked in a breath. Vanth chuckled. “Maybe better than expected.”

Din opened his mouth to retort when he was shoved back onto the bed.

He nearly started but relaxed instead, bouncing once before Vanth was on top of him, straddling his waist. Din grabbed at the tops of his thighs, looking up, and Vanth still had an easy grin. “Relax, sharpshot,” he murmured, focus already turned to the water. “You need it.”

The cloth started at his throat. Din kept his hands ready for defense, but Vanth made no move towards his helmet at all. The cloth moved to his shoulder and then down his arm, wiping away the dry sweat, before dragging to the other side. Din began to relax beneath him. The cool cloth ran over his sore muscles.

Vanth pressed down. Din couldn’t help the groan that escaped. “Hm,” he heard, a certain look in Vanth’s eye, and then the cloth was pressing right into a sore muscle.

“Fuck!”

The muscle practically jumped in his arm. The cloth was abandoned, then, and Vanth took his forearm with both hands to begin massaging the muscle. Din sucked in a breath, feeling the pain of an angry body, but eventually it began to subside as it gave in to the massage. Then, the cloth was picked up, and Vanth continued to bathe him.

The cloth ran over his chest, down his belly, over his thighs. Any sensitive spot was quick to get thumbs pressing in, finding the trigger point and holding until the knot released. Din gave over control, then, whether he wanted to or not. He was limp. “Damn,” Vanth muttered beneath his breath.

He was urged to turn over and Din was compliant. His back received similar treatment — and that was the trigger for his gasps and groans with every dig into the muscle. Vanth worked down his spine, and Din let out an embarrassing whimper.

“You ain’t taking care of yourself, Mando.”

Another time, he might have verbalized that his sudden parenthood had thrown a wrench into any self-care he had partaken in before. Instead he just groaned.

Generous attention was given to his hamstrings and adductors and calves, working agitated muscles into submission. By the time he was clean and massaged all over, his muscles feeling worked to looseness, the mood had lessened in its heat. But Vanth dropped the cloth into the bowl and set it aside before tugging Din to turn again. He shifted onto his back, and in a blink Vanth was in his lap, grabbing Din’s wrists to pin them to the mattress above his head.

“You  _ need  _ this.”

Din told himself he was above begging. But he did make another whimper in his throat.

Vanth bent down. “I’ve got you,” he murmured, his voice warm and sultry, and his lips pressed to Din’s throat. Din tilted his head to the other side, baring the skin, and squeezed his eyes shut as Vanth began to grind against him. A tongue found his skin, teeth digging in, and Din let out a strained moan as he thrust up. Vanth separated from his neck to chuckle and his tongue dragged against the mark. “Trust me with the pace, eh?”

_ Fine. _

Vanth returned to his neck and soon began on another mark. Not long after, he separated again and Din watched him reach back for the vial of lubricant. Din’s eyes were hooded but he followed the movement, as Vanth opened the vial and poured the lube over his hand. He reached back and grasped Din’s half-hard cock, stroking him, and Din leaned his head back. The blood flowed between his legs again. The hand disappeared and Vanth let out a sigh before his lips were at Din’s collarbone, several moments passing while he prepped himself.

“You’re clean?”

Din nodded.

“Let’s see the Mandalorian stamina.”

Din was about to quip back  _ that’s not a thing  _ when his cock was grasped and Vanth began to sit back. A tight heat began to encompass him and Din moaned, grabbing at Vanth’s knees, fingers digging in. “Shit,” he gasped. Vanth settled in his lap. Both were out of breath. “Hot…”

“Good fuckin’ package,” the marshal breathed. He ran his hands down Din’s abs before setting them on either side of him, leaning forward for balance. He began to rock forward, lifting his hips before settling back down, and Din tried to keep his breathing calm.

Oh, it had been so fucking long.

Din wasn’t sure of the last time he’d gotten this. Vanth’s heat around his cock didn’t help his memory. Vanth wasn’t his typical partner, rather he was used to other Mandalorians with thick muscle and little hesitation and too-big egos that they occasionally deserved. As Vanth found his rhythm, rocking in Din’s lap at a steady pace, Din was relieved his armor was off.

Too hot.

He grabbed at Vanth’s hips, rolling his hips up, and the marshal gasped. “Mando,” he breathed, grabbing at Din’s shoulder, and his pace increased just a little. Din reached up to grasp his cock and Vanth’s movement stumbled just a little; with every motion, he fell back on Din’s cock and pushed up into his hand. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Fuckin’...”

“Shit!”

Vanth knew what he was doing and shifted his hips, muscles tightening, drawing a debauched moan from Din. His inhibitions were too far gone to be embarrassed. He panted, thrusting up into Vanth, taking pride in the gasps and moans he got in return.

“Feels damn good.” Vanth was out of breath, hair already falling out of place, and his pace slowed slightly. “Maker, Mando—“

Din grabbed him and flipped them in one motion.

Vanth let out a surprised hiss as his back hit the bed. Din gave himself barely a second to adjust before driving his hips forward and Vanth arched his back with a moan. “Shit!”

_ “Osik.”  _ Din started a rough pace, shaky until he hit his stride. He balanced himself on his elbows, either side of Vanth’s chest, and ducked his head to rest his helmet against the man’s shoulder. “You’re  _ tight.” _

Vanth let out a breathy laugh, hands folding back behind his head. Din grabbed behind his knee to hike it up over his hip. He panted as he stuck to his pace, and Vanth’s expression twisted with pleasure, looking up at Din. The pace was fast, their skin meeting, drawing in breath. Neither spoke, lost in their pleasure. They heard nothing but the sounds of fucking, grabbing at each other for a better grip.

Vanth was beginning to unravel beneath him. “Mando,” he whimpered, his suave attitude lost as his expression instead screwed up in pleasure. “Mando!  _ Maker,  _ come on—“

Din tightened his grip. Vanth felt fucking good, and he didn’t think his  _ Mandalorian stamina  _ was going to lend much help. He didn’t exactly have the practice to build anything up. Vanth wrapped himself around Din, and Din was so lightheaded, thinking only of the tight heat around his cock. “Hot,” was all he could gasp.

“Don’t gotta be ge… gentle!”

Din hissed and grabbed Vanth’s forearms, shoving them down to the bed on either side of his head. Vanth struggled against it, but Din’s grip didn’t slacken. He was pinned. Vanth grinned and crossed his ankles over Din’s back.

“Come on,  _ Mando.” _ His voice had that sultry tone again. His hair was mussed and eyes blown with lust, lips parted, the image of debauched. “Take it.”

He was close. So close.

“Good fuckin’ dick. Kn… Know what you’re doing—“

“Almost—“

_ “Cum—“ _

Din panted, thrusting deep, chasing the edge of orgasm until he finally reached it. His hips stuttered and he let out a breathy moan. He thrusted once, twice, then held himself inside, feeling Vanth’s legs tighten around him. His thoughts were whited out by the strength of his release.  _ Manda.  _

“Fuck!”

The strained noise came from his throat. Once the sensation passed, his muscles relaxing, Din fell limp. Vanth chuckled and pulled his hands free, setting one on Din’s back but without any attempt to make him move. “Maybe not so much on the stamina,” he said.

“Shut it.”

“Mind helping on this end?”

Din caught his breath and eased himself off, pulling out of the marshal. Both sucked in a breath at the pull. He fell onto his side next to Vanth and let himself rest, eyes falling shut for a moment. “What do you want?”

“Preferably, something in kind.”

Din looked up at him. “You want to fuck me.”

Vanth gave him a smirk. Din shifted. He’d been fucked plenty of times before, and didn’t mind it in the slightest. But he thought of the short-term pleasure and longer-term ache, imagined getting himself back to Peli’s bay with his body feeling…

“I have to ride back to Mos Eisley.”

Vanth eyed him. He let out a sigh of disappointment but it didn’t ruin the mood. Instead, he brought his hand to Din’s bare hip, running it down over his thigh. “Another way, then.” His eyes drifted and he ran fingers along the inside of Din’s thigh, pressing into the muscle, almost making a slow thrusting motion between. Din ran his tongue over his bottom lip.

It was a hot idea. Even messier than the original one. But there would be little prep needed, and he’d be able to ride back on the speeder after with little discomfort.

“Go ahead.”

Vanth grinned.

Din sat back as Vanth got up, fetching the discarded lubricant, and Din laid forward on his belly. Vanth was quick to get back and he straddled Din’s thighs, opening the bottle with a  _ pop.  _ Cool gel poured over the backs and between his legs and fingers smeared it over his skin.

“Shit, gonna feel you for a while…”

Din made a satisfied huff before Vanth pushed his cock between his thighs. It was an odd sensation, but Vanth started his thrusts, laying along Din’s back. His lips found Din’s shoulder again, his own knees holding Din’s together. Expletives fell from his lips and Din laid still though his own cock began to twitch with interest again.

“Fuck, Mando.”

There was something hot about just being used like this. Vanth panted just above him, fingers digging into Din’s arms. He was thrusting fast. Arousal began to pool in Din’s belly again and he took a deep breath, squeezing his legs together. Vanth hissed.

“Shit—“

“Come on,” Din rasped. “Finish on — cum on me.”

Vanth’s fingers dug into him. The sound of skin meeting skin was obscene. His thrusts were fast, breath uneven, and it was only drawn out a little longer before Vanth let out a moan and came to a stop. Din shifted, feeling the warm liquid spurt between his legs, and just held himself there until Vanth elected to move.

It took a few moments.

Neither of them were exactly  _ young. _

Vanth soon peeled himself off Din, collapsing beside him. Din felt the dripping mess and pushed himself up, reaching for the bowl of water, grabbing the cloth to begin cleaning again. He wiped away the lube and cum, not bothering to be apologetic for what had spilled to the mattress, and rang the cloth out again. Vanth watched him as he stretched, Din twisting until he felt distinct pops in his back.

“Goin’, then.”

Din got up and walked to his clothes. He began to dress again, pulling his layers on. “Shouldn’t stay any longer. Suns will set.”

“Mhm.”

He started on his armor. Though his clothing felt disgusting, his armor was familiar in its weight. Vanth watched him, unmoving, until Din clicked his last belt into place and he then got up. Din turned to face him.

“Thank you,” Din said.

“Thank  _ you.”  _ Vanth had a slight stiffness to his gait but he still kept an easy smile. “... You’re welcome back here whenever you need, Mando. Just try to not let the trouble follow. We’ve seen enough.”

Din nodded. Vanth stuck his hand out and he shook it. 

“Take care of that kid.”

“Take care of the town.”

Neither needed to be said, but somehow it felt like a bit of an inside joke. Din grabbed his rifle from the wall and opened the door, stepping out into the sun, and it closed behind him. He felt less tension. He felt like he could relax. He would have finger-shaped bruises over his body for a while, but it would be the good kind.

He stepped into the sand to go collect his kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a  
> Osik - shit
> 
> Join my [discord](https://discord.gg/UwZuG6N) and follow me on [tumblr](https://coffee-quill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
